El corazón de un arma
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: Dicen que las armas solo matan... que no poseen sentimientos... pero ¿Por que ella es diferente a las otras?
1. Creación Vacía

**Waaaa aquí con mi nuevo fic. Me ganaron las ganas de subirlo… así que aquí está xD**

**= Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

Capitulo 1: Creación vacía

La brisa era tranquila, un día hermoso, niños jugando por doquier, gran paz se encontraba en ese pequeño poblado. Se podía observar a una mujer joven de nombre Fabia Sheen, famosa científica, y muy hermosa, cabello azul oscuro con hermosos ojos verdes jade; un carácter fuerte y en ocasiones arrogante, pero también podía ser amable y cariñosa. Estaba sentada en una banca con vista al muelle, acompañada de una muchacha de aproximadamente 15 años cabello anaranjado y ondulado y unos ojos marrones.

- ¿Qué se supone que haré contigo? –Le cuestionaba a la joven que estaba a su lado, que miraba seriamente la gaviotas que allí pasaban – Eres lo más cercano a un humano… pero… tu no aparentas tener sentimientos- más que para la acompañante hablaba para sí misma. Ella solo la miró atentamente.

- ¿Qué son… sentimientos?- habló la pelinaranja. A pesar de parecer una chica normal… no lo era… no era humana… ella era una especie de robot. Tenía la capacidad de resolver todo tipo de problemas: tenía una forma humana perfecta, inteligencia superior, capacidad de memorizar el rostro de cualquier persona con una sola mirada… pero tenía un gran problema… no tenía la capacidad de mostrar sentimientos.

- Escúchame bien… ¿recuerdas tu nombre?- interrogó la científica

- Prototipo 001- respondió fuerte y claro el robot

-Bien, reemplaza ese nombre por el siguiente- hizo una pausa hasta que dio con un nombre de su agrado- Alice Gehabich… ¿entendiste?- le preguntó

- Afirmativo- respondió nuevamente Alice sin emoción alguna

- Bien… mañana te llevaré hasta la escuela donde irás… a menos hasta que decida que hacer contigo- le avisó la ojiverde

Se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a caminar con una dirección específica. Imposible que Alice se perdiera a pesar de ser nueva en el poblado, ella tenía en su memoria un mapa de todas las ciudades existentes. Siempre sabía dónde se encontraba. Finalizó la caminata al llegar a un pequeño departamento en el cual ingresaron.

- Después de todo no está tan mal ¿no? – sonrió hacia Alice. Olvidando de nuevo que no le respondería.

Al día siguiente Fabia le dio a Alice las órdenes de que no permitiera que los demás alumnos se enteraran que era un robot. Ella nuevamente aceptó las órdenes, se colocó su uniforme y comenzó el camino hacia su nueva escuela. Al llegar la profesora le dio instrucciones de esperar fuera del salón para presentarla al grupo.

- Buenos días alumnos… bien al parecer hoy tendrán una nueva compañera- dijo mirando a la puerta y dando una señal de que avanzara - ¿Puedes presentarte?- le pidió amablemente la maestra

- Buenos días… mi nombre es Alice Gehabich – mencionó sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Las chicas murmuraban cosas de ella, mientras los chicos la veían embobados, el diseño que su creadora Fabia le había proporcionado estaba bien agraciado.

- Bien puedes sentarte a lado del joven Kazami- le indicó a lo que Alice se dirigió con la mirada directa a su nuevo lugar.

El joven que compartía mesa con él tenía por nombre Shun Kazami. Alto, ojos dorados, cabello negro y lacio cortado un poco más arriba de los hombros. Se limitaba a verla extrañado de su actitud, lo usual es que las chicas lo acosaran… pero ella pasó de largo como si no existiera.

- ¿Me prestarías tu lapicero?- pidió el moreno, ya que el suyo había aparecido misteriosamente en las manos de un joven castaño, el cuál sonreía sinceramente a una peliazul que lo miraba con cierta desesperación.

- Aquí tienes- le entregó la pluma Alice

- Gracias…- susurró

La clase comenzó en literatura, la profesora les indicó que cada uno haría una estrofa sobre los sentimientos que tienen. Después de un rato la profesora pidió que los alumnos leyeran en voz alta lo escrito. Cuando llegó el turno de Alice todos quedaron admirados.

_**Sentimientos… no puedo sentirlos**_

_**Alegría que no conozco**_

_**Lágrimas que no puedo soltar**_

_**El vacío es lo único que puedo gozar**_

- Es muy triste… pero a la vez hermoso- le felicitó la profesora. Shun quedó admirado antes ese pensamiento… de una u otra manera… le recordaba a él.

Sonó la alarma del receso y todos salieron felices a degustar sus almuerzos. La pelinaranja se levantó lentamente y se dirigía hacia la salida.

- ¡Espera!- escuchó una voz proveniente de una joven de cabellos azules- Si no tienes con quien comer… ¿te gustaría comer con nosotros? – Le preguntó animadamente- Soy Runo Misaki –se presentó la joven. Pocos segundos después se acercaron 3 personas más.

- Julie Makimoto- se presentó una chica de cabellos plateados y ojos azules grisáceos

- Dan Kuso- dijo un joven de cabello castaño y ojos marrones

- Shun Kazami- se presentó formalmente el pelinegro hacia su nueva compañera

- Un placer… Alice Gehabich- se presentó nuevamente- me encantaría acompañarlos – respondió seriamente.

Buscaron un buen sitio hasta que encontraron una mesa vacía y decidieron sentarse. Todos comían en silencio hasta que Runo rompió el silencio.

- Me impresionó la estrofa que hiciste hoy- felicitó Runo a la pelinaranja, la cual solo agradeció para volver a su silencio habitual.

- ¿En qué te basaste para redactarlo?- preguntó Shun

- En mis pensamientos- respondió de nuevo gélidamente la pelinaranja. Debido al extraño comportamiento de la joven, nadie más comentó nada.

Al sonar el timbre de regresó a clases el tiempo pasó muy rápido. Todos salían de la escuela, platicaban, reían, bromeaban, en cambio la pelinaranja caminaba seriamente de vuelta al departamento. Aunque no se percataba de que cierto pelinegro la estaba siguiendo.


	2. Descubrimiento

**Bueno… aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo del fic ;)**

**= Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

Capitulo 2: Descubrimiento

De repente Shun observó como unos tipos se le acercaron peligrosamente a la joven. Tenían una especie de bastones que parecían tener carga eléctrica. Alice seguía allí viendo fijamente a los tipos; no tenía ninguna expresión de miedo.

- Prototipo 001, debes volver con tu creador, nos ahorrarías las molestias si nos acompañaras dócilmente- mencionó uno de los hombres

- Mi creadora no es la persona que los mando tras mí- respondió seriamente la chica

- Será por las malas- dijo otro de ellos. Sabían que ella no podía atacar sin una orden directa, por lo tanto solo era cuestión de paralizarla. Al ver esto el moreno salió de su escondite dispuesto a ayudarla. Salió con algunos raspones pero logró llevarse a Alice con él.

- ¿¡Por qué no gritaste!- preguntó Shun. Se volvió a admirar al ver que ella seguía igual de serena que siempre - ¿Acaso no sabes que querían secuestrarte? – le recriminó el moreno

- No me iban a dañar…- respondió mientras se levantaba – intentarían paralizar mis circuitos y me llevarían con él para desactivarme- dijo tranquilamente confundiendo al pelinegro

- ¿Qué? ¿Circuitos? ¿Quién y qué eres? ¿Y quién es él?- interrogó el joven

- Si… intentaban paralizarme desactivando mis circuitos de movimiento, soy la prototipo 001 y soy un robot y el hombre que los mando a buscarme se llama Klaus Von Herzen – respondió claro y en orden las preguntas del humano

- Eres ¿una robot?- el joven no lo creía incluso le pensaba decir que estaba loca pero alguien lo interrumpió

- ¡Alice!- gritó una mujer de cabellos azules - ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupada- no debiste activar el sensor de ayuda si no había motivo para…- se detuvo al ver que el moreno la miraba de una manera extraña.

- Mis más sinceras disculpas… pero… este humano ya sabe que es lo que soy- añadió Alice

- Lo que dijo ¿Es cierto? ¿Ella no es humana? – preguntó Shun a Fabia.

- Acompáñame y te explico que ocurre- le ofreció a lo que el moreno no dudó en aceptar

Una vez dentro del apartamento le ofreció una bebida y le pidió que tomara asiento. Pues lo que escucharía era muy largo.

**¿Algún review? xD**


	3. Historia

**TTwTT estoy deprimida! No tengo muchos trabajos entregados en informática y ya vienen los exámenes… para empeorar si salgo mal en calificaciones.. ¡No iré a mi querida expo de anime que llega en abril!... Bueno… sin más que llorar aquí el tercer capítulo TTwTT **

**= Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

Capitulo 3: Historia

- Escucha… primero que nada te pido que no menciones esto a nadie- le rogó Fabia al moreno el cuál acepto.- Bien… lo que ella te dijo es real… no es humana, ella es un robot, es el prototipo mejor creado, el más cercano a un humano, excepto por una cosa- mencionó Fabia

- La capacidad de sentir ¿no?- cuestionó Shun mientras la científica le daba la razón

- Nosotras venimos de Moscú, Rusia. Inicialmente fue programada como una bioarma… un arma con pensamientos y vida propia. El proyecto fue un éxito pero… el segundo científico… Klaus Von Herzen… decidió cambiar su uso- hizo una pausa para luego proseguir – ella inicialmente fue creada para portar la base de datos del gobierno ruso, dándole la capacidad de defenderse o atacar en casos necesarios, pero el cambio su forma de pensar y decidió utilizarla para someter al gobierno – al mencionar esto no pudo evitar ponerse tensa

- Logré desactivarla y trasladarla aquí, a Japón, esperando que las autoridades lo localicen y lo arresten, pero al parecer el ya dio con nosotras primero- finalizó Fabia

- Una… bioarma- repitió para sí mismo el moreno. Al mirar a la joven que estaba sentada escuchando atentamente se preguntó cómo es que alguien como ella era una robot, parecía una humana, facciones bien definidas, un buen cuerpo, gran inteligencia… y una grata belleza. Al pensar en lo último solo sacudió la cabeza. Tal acción confundió a la científica. –Si es una bioarma ¿por qué no atacó a esos tipos que querían desactivarla?- preguntó intrigado Shun

- No puede dañar a nadie si no tiene una orden directa de su creador… en este caso… yo-finalizó Fabia –Te quisiera pedir un favor… ¿podrías venir a buscarla y dejarla de la escuela? Si ya nos encontraron seguirán insistiendo hasta poder llevársela- mencionó la mujer

-… De acuerdo- aceptó el joven. Unos minutos después se levantó de su asiento y se despidió dando la hora en que vendría al día siguiente para ir con ella a la escuela.

**Alguien se apiada y me deja algún review?**


	4. Iniciando de nuevo

**Ola! Aquí el cuarto capítulo… por cierto… ayer me llamó la atención una pregunta de cómo Alice se enamoraría de Shun si no siente… pues eso no será del todo correcto… ya verán ;D aunque creo que este capi les dará una pista xD**

**= Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

Capitulo 4: Iniciando de nuevo

Al día siguiente Shun fue a buscarla a su casa. Al salir de nuevo lo dejó pensativo ¿En serio esa chica con apariencia angelical… era un arma? El recorrido con dirección al plantel fue en silencio.

- ¡Shun!- gritaba Julie dando grandes brincos, intentando acaparar la atención del ojidorado, el cual solo le dirigió la mirada.

- Vamos- le indicó a Alice. La cual en silencio asintió.

- Buenos días- dijeron gélidamente Shun y Alice al unísono

- Jaja… hola- decía Dan- Que humorcito trajeron hoy ¿eh?- mencionó sarcásticamente el castaño

- Hola Alice- saludó Runo. Mientras Alice solo le dirigió la mirada

- Tenemos clases de matemáticas- dijo la bioarma para luego seguir con su camino

- ¿Por qué será tan… gélida?- se cuestionó Julie

- Por qué no siente alegría- susurró para sí mismo Shun. Aunque él fingiera no importarle la condición de la chica… realmente lo tenía muy distraído. Se cuestionaba ¿Cómo alguien sería tan cruel para crear un ser así de vacío?

Llegó el primer receso. Nuevamente los chicos invitaron a comer a Alice, la cual solo los acompañó sin probar bocado. Todos platicaban algo… pero la pelinaranja solo los observaba atentamente.

- Oigan… ¿Cuánto será el próximo baile?- preguntó Julie

- La profesora dijo que aproximadamente una semana- mencionó Dan sin dejar de comer

- Y esta vez será obligatorio ir- mencionó fastidiada Runo

- Baile…- susurró Alice pero suficientemente audible para sus compañeros

- Si… ¿Nunca has ido a uno?- preguntó Julie sorprendida, obteniendo solo una respuesta negativa- … ¡Entonces me encargaré de que te veas muy bien para tu primer baile!- gritó entusiasmada, pero la pelinaranja no le ponía atención. Solo pensaba en cómo es un baile y que se supone que deba hacer.

Mientras la chica pensaba en Rusia se podía ver una especie de cabaña, y un hombre de cabello azul celeste y ojos verdes oscuros dando vueltas alrededor de la sala.

- ¿¡Cómo que no pudieron atraparla!- gritaba eufórico el hombre

- Lo sentimos señor Klaus- se disculpó uno de los agresores de la bioarma- pero no estaba sola… un muchacho la ayudó a escapar- se excusó

- Ya veo…- mencionó Klaus- investiga una oportunidad para encontrarnos con ella sin su querida tutora… tomaremos a su nuevo amigo como rehén- dijo con una siniestra sonrisa

- Señor disculpe mi ignorancia… pero… si ella no siente afecto… ¿De qué servirá un rehén?- cuestionó su compañero

- El programa de sensibilización lo puedo activar… después de todo lo tengo yo- dijo con una sonrisa – pero una vez activado necesitaré al rehén… así aceptará venir conmigo- finalizó

**Bueno aquí termina ^^U ¿Reviews?**

**Capitulo 5: Noticia**


	5. Noticia

**Bueno aquí va el capitulo 5 xD No tengo mucho que decir… solo que tengo mucho sueño. A si xD ARIGATO GOZAIMASU POR SUS REVIEWS! :D**

=** Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

Capitulo 5: Noticia

Había pasado un mes y todo transcurrió con normalidad, tuvieron clases de historia y luego algo de química.

- ¡Wau! ¡Va a ver una gran rebaja en el centro comercial la próxima semana!- gritaba emocionada Julie – Por fin me compraré el vestido que tanto soñaba para el baile de primavera- mencionaba con unos ojos brillosos

- Hablando del baile… ¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja Runo?- preguntó el castaño a lo que la peliazul aceptó.- ¡Bien! Y tu Shun ¿Con quién irás?... Sé que tienes mucho de donde escoger- mencionó con una sonrisa burlona

- No lo sé y no creas que me importa mucho- mencionó sin interés alguno

- Que aguado… ¿Y tu Alice? –preguntó animado el castaño

- No lo sé- respondió cortante

- Ahora que lo pienso deberían ir juntos… tal para cual…- mencionó burlonamente Dan ganándose una mirada asesina del moreno que estaba ligeramente ruborizado.

Lo admitiera o no el se había enamorado de la bioarma.

- Oye Alice… ¿Qué te parece si mañana que es sábado vamos de compras al centro comercial? – preguntó Runo, obteniendo una respuesta positiva de su amiga

Las clases terminaron y Shun y Alice se dirigían al departamento donde seguro los esperaba Fabia. Pero decidió tomar una pequeña desviación tomando unas calles adornadas por las delicadas y hermosas flores de cerezo.

- ¿Qué son?- preguntó Alice

- Flores… son muy bonitas ¿no?- preguntó su opinión el moreno, a lo que ella asintió- "Son iguales que tu, hermosas pero frágiles"- susurró sin que ella lo escuchara

Después de un rato llegaron al departamento, donde Fabia los esperaba pacientemente. Después de despedirse Alice le pidió permiso para ir al centro comercial.

- Señorita Fabia ¿me permite acompañar a unas compañeras al centro comercial mañana? Debemos buscar la ropa que llevaremos el día del baile- preguntó, Fabia le concedió su petición mientras Alice se retiraba a su habitación.

**¿Algún review? **

**Capitulo 6: Compras**


	6. Compras

**Bien terminando este fic publicaré el último que me queda y tengo otro en progreso xD bueno aquí el capitulo 6**

**= Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

Capitulo 6: Compras

Julie y Runo entraban animadamente a las tiendas del lugar, Alice solo se compró el vestido que le pareció menos exagerado, mientras que Dan y Shun sufrían con las compras de sus amigas.

A final de cuentas Julie escogió un vestido Rosa con un escote en la espalda, Runo un vestido amarillo arriba de las rodillas y una bufanda de color rosa con blanco, mientras que Alice escogió un vestido ligeramente esponjado color negro con algunas piedritas incrustadas en color morado.

Faltaban 2 días para el baile, después de hacer las compras decidieron comer algo. Todos menos Alice pidieron su platillo. Excusándose con la argumentación que ya había comido. Después de comer fueron a un pequeño carnaval cerca de allí. Entre todos escogieron que subirían a la rueda de la fortuna. Runo subió con Dan, mientras que Alice y Shun subieron juntos. Julie se negó a subir debido que se sentía un poco cansada y prefirió sentarse en una de las bancas dispuesta a esperarlos.

- Oye… Runo…- habló dudosamente Dan

- ¿Sí? – dijo esta extrañada del comportamiento de su compañero

- No… nada- dijo sonriendo ampliamente. De nuevo se había acobardado

Mientras que Alice no despegaba la mirada de los arboles de cerezo, Shun la examinaba cuidadosamente con la mirada. Se preguntaba ¿Como una bioarma podría parecerle tan atractiva? Ni él sabía la respuesta

- Alice…- le llamó Shun haciendo que la nombrada lo mirara fijamente - ¿Sabes que se siente querer a una persona?- le preguntó Shun, mientras ella negaba su interrogante – Creo que yo ya lo descubrí- dijo mirándola tiernamente, aun sabiendo que ella no le correspondía y jamás lo haría

- Gracias… pero… yo no siento nada por ti- respondió sin sentimiento alguno Alice. Esto no le sorprendió al moreno y en vez de entristecerlo lo alegró… al menos se había tomado la molestia de responderle a su confesión

Al bajar todos de reunieron… pero esta vez tomaron direcciones diferentes. Shun y Alice volvieron a casa, aunque antes de despedirse él le pidió un favor.

- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme al baile?- mencionó ella aceptó, pero de nuevo con ese vacío en su rostro. El solo le dedicó una risa antes que ella cerrara la puerta.

**¿Algún review?**

**Capitulo 7: Descanso**


	7. Descanso

**Waaaa 2 capitulo y lo termino xD**

**= Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

Capitulo 7: Descanso

Shun le pidió permiso a Fabia para llevar a Alice al zoológico de la pequeña "ciudad". Ella aceptó pidiéndole que la cuidara el cual asintió. Al llegar se dirigieron a la jaula de los leopardos y tigres.

- ¿Por qué están encerrados?- preguntó Alice

- Para que no dañen a las personas- le respondió atentamente Shun

- ¿Acaso son malos? – insistió la pelinaranja

- No… pero por precaución están encerrados. Ellos pueden matar humanos y debido a que son peligrosos están enjaulados- dijo Shun sin analizar lo que decía

Estuvieron un buen rato observando a los animales. Alice elaboraba preguntas y Shun se las respondía. Finalmente quedaba un lugar, era una especie de jaula gigante donde las personas entraban, adentro habían muchas mariposas. Ambos entraron y comenzaron a caminar.

- ¿Qué son?- volvió a preguntar Alice

-Mariposas- mencionó Shun

- Son muy bonitas… y parecen muy frágiles- mencionó la ojimarrón

- Si… son hermosas… pero a pesar de parecer débiles y frágiles esconden mucha fuerza dentro de sí- explico Shun- estas pequeñas se enfrentan diariamente a depredadores varias veces más grandes a ellas y aún así son capaces de sobrevivir- explicaba Shun con mucha ternura en sus palabras – Si lo ves de esta manera… se parecen a ti – dijo dedicándole una risa que cualquier chica quisiera que el moreno le obsequiara.

- Soy más parecida a los leopardos – dijo fríamente sorprendiendo al moreno- Tengo que estar encerrada… para no dañar a los humanos- a pesar de no tener sentimientos… Shun notaba claramente la tristeza que sus palabras contenían.

- Jaja… ¿tú crees?- intentó animar a la joven – no… yo digo que eres una pequeña mariposa… con un gran potencial dentro de sí- suspiró- es por eso… que me gustas- dijo dándose media vuelta- vamos… Fabia nos debe estar esperando

Antes de salir Shun compró un peluche de un leopardo y se lo obsequió a la bioarma. Ella solo lo tomó entre sus brazos y siguió caminando. Mañana sería un día largo. Mañana era el baile.

**Capitulo 8: Corazón**


	8. Corazón

**= Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

Capítulo 8: Corazón

Después de un estresante día para la mayoría de las chicas, al fin llegó su noche esperada. Se veían varios jóvenes en la cancha del plantel, unos reían otros sonrojados. Finalmente la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Shun quien venía acompañado por Alice. Por unos segundos fueron el centro de atención… hasta que comenzó el tan esperado evento.

- ¡Bienvenidos sean todos! ¡Que comience el baile y… disfruten la fiesta!- se escuchó gritar a una chica. Al parecer la maestra de ceremonia.

Todos bailaban o platicaban. Eran contados los que solo reían. Shun estaba en una pared recargado mientras Alice simplemente estaba sentada.

Mientras tanto Dan armaba un dilema y Julie le daba ánimos. Finalmente tomó un paso dirigido hacia Runo que estaba platicando con unas chicas.

- Oye Runo… ¿puedes venir un momento?- dijo Dan. Runo se despidió y lo siguió el cual la llevó a un sitio más tranquilo

- ¿Necesitas algo?- le preguntó cuando él la quedó mirando fijamente

- Pues… si…- mencionó sonrojado, para luego suspirar- quería decirte… que… pues…- tragó saliva y finalmente soltó- me gustas mucho y te quería pedir si… ¿Querías ser mi novia?- mencionó cabizbajo, mientras Runo lo miraba con una visible alegría.

- Claro que sí – dijo Runo para luego abrazarlo, mientras Dan le dio un beso en la frente.

- Entonces… ¿Te gustaría bailar?- dijo sonriente mientras Runo aceptaba.

Después de un rato de rechazar a chicas que querían bailar con él Shun invitó a Alice a volver a casa. La cual nuevamente aceptó en silencio. Había una fresca brisa y era una linda noche. Hasta que alguien arruinó el momento.

- Vaya… nunca creí que mi creación terminara asistiendo a un baile de niñitos- se escuchó una voz. Cuando los 2 jóvenes se giraron dieron con un hombre de cabello azul y ojos verdes. El cuál Alice conocía perfectamente

- Señor Klaus- susurró. Al oír este nombre Shun se colocó frente a ella. Pues no podría defenderse sin una orden, la cual no tenía. Si fijarse 2 hombres más tomaron a Shun por la espalda amarrándolo y tomándolo como rehén. Al parecer Alice se las vería sola.

- Ven aquí o tu querido amigo muere- dijo colocando una pistola en la sien de Shun

- Adelante- respondió gélidamente Alice- después de todo… no siento nada por el- respondió cortante la pelinaranja

Al ver que no llegarían a nada, Klaus sacó una especie de control el cual tría un botón. El cuál presionó.

- Instalando sistema de sensibilización… cargando… instalando programa corazón… cargando… instalando sensaciones… carga completa- emitió el aparato

De repente Alice cayó de rodillas al suelo. Sentía una opresión en el pecho… no sabía que era… era sofocante… le producía temor… ¿Acaso era eso a lo que llaman tristeza?

**Yo: *suspiro* al fin xD el próximo capítulo será el final…. más que asegurado que lo subo mañana ^^**

**Shun: ¬¬ más te vale que no me termines matando…**

**Yo: ^^U no te preocupes por eso… te salvarán la vida**

**Shun: O. o en serio?**

**Alice: Si *se va llorando***

**Shun: ¬¬ que hiciste?**

**Yo: la culpa de que esté llorando es tuya. En fin pues ya mañana es el final así que Bye! **

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Gracias

**= Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

Capitulo 9: Gracias

Klaus se acercó a Alice mientras estaba tiraba en el suelo. Pero para suerte de Alice y desgracia de Klaus, llegó Fabia.

- ¡Alice! Permiso de ataque autorizado- gritó a lo lejos. Al escuchar esto se levantó de inmediato… su brazo derecho cambió de una especie de espada mientras que el derecho adquirió una forma de escudo.

- Inicio de sistema ofensivo- se escuchó decir a Alice para luego comenzar a correr con dirección a Klaus. Este al ver el estado de la bioarma retrocedió. Sabía que ya no podría atraparla… solo le quedaba una cosa… destruirla.

- Te mataré- decía Alice mientras atacaba al científico. De repente Klaus logró llegar con Fabia y le dio un balazo el cual impactó en su pierna. Para luego apuntar al moreno.

- Maldito…- gruñía la peliazul. Alice paró en seco y de nuevo cayó al suelo, estaba llorando. Al ver esto Fabia supo lo que Klaus había hecho. Él le instaló el programa que los humanos tienen por corazón.

- Detente…- rogaba el arma. Ya sabía que era estar triste… y le dolía sentirlo. –Por favor detente- gritaba Alice

Al dirigir su mirada hacia el pelinegro que aun estaba amarrado no pudo evitar derramar más lágrimas. Klaus se descuidó y ella se levantó mientras convertía a sus brazos en unos látigos golpeó la mano de Klaus provocando que soltara la pistola, y noqueó a los tipos que tenían sujetado a Shun.

- Shun- pronunció Alice asombrando al moreno –Te amo- soltó con una risa llena de dolor y a la vez alegría. Ella se acercó y Shun le dio un tierno beso. La mirada de Shun se iluminó. El la amaba… y a pesar de ser un arma… ella le respondía… pero por alguna razón sintió ese beso dulce… pero a la vez amargo –Gracias… y… adiós- dijo colocando un campo de energía alrededor de Shun y Fabia. Luego se dirigió a Klaus

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Klaus al sentir que la pelinaranja colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cuello para luego sellarlos. De una u otra manera estaba atrapado. El agarre de esta era irrompible.

- Iniciando sistema de autodestrucción- mencionó. Las lágrimas caían de su rostro. Fabia y Shun intentaba quebrar el escudo que ella había creado… pero les resultó inútil. Ella estaba feliz porque sabía que amaba a Shun pero destrozada sabiendo que no lo volvería a ver –en… 3… 2… 1…- no hubo ninguna palabra más… ella había colapsado llevándose consigo a Klaus.

Había pasado una semana… Fabia volvió a Rusia y en el colegio dieron a Alice como transferida a otra escuela. Shun… pues seguía destrozado… a pesar de que todos sus compañeros pensaban que Alice estaba en algún lugar de Rusia sana y salva… él sabía que no la vería de nuevo.

Decidió pasar por las calles donde habían arboles de cerezo. Ya casi caían todas las flores. Mientras tanto Shun las miraba atentamente hasta que una chocó con su frente.

_- ¿Qué son?- preguntó Alice_

_- Flores… son muy bonitas ¿no?- preguntó su opinión el moreno, a lo que ella asintió- "Son iguales que tu, hermosas pero frágiles"- susurró sin que ella lo escuchara._

Shun solo dejó caer una lágrima cuando este recuerdo albergó su mente. Después de tanto que habían pasado… ¿este era su final? De repente una mariposa reposó es su hombro.

_- ¿Qué son?- volvió a preguntar Alice_

_-Mariposas- mencionó Shun_

_- Son muy bonitas… y parecen muy frágiles- mencionó la ojimarrón_

_- Si… son hermosas… pero a pesar de parecer débiles y frágiles esconden mucha fuerza dentro de sí- explico Shun- estas pequeñas se enfrentan diariamente a depredadores varias veces más grandes a ellas y aún así son capaces de sobrevivir- explicaba Shun con mucha ternura en sus palabras – Si lo ves de esta manera… se parecen a ti – dijo dedicándole una risa que cualquier chica quisiera que el moreno le obsequiara._

Shun solo sonrió y limpió las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. Continuó su camino.

- ¿Ves?... te dije que te parecías a una linda mariposa- sonrió para sí mismo, para luego continuar con su camino llevándose en la mano una pequeña flor de cerezo. Después de todo aunque no estuviera físicamente con él, de alguna manera estaba en su corazón, así que ella había sobrevivido. Al menos para él.

**Yo:¬¬U admito que no me agradó mucho el final**

**Shun/Alice: TU CREES! Ò.Ó**

**Yo: OMG! ¿Alice enojada? mejor me voy dejen reviews! *se va corriendo***


End file.
